(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to information/software interfaces for embedded microcomputer device controllers. More particularly, the invention relates to interfaces useful in programming, reprogramming and supplying new and/or updated information to embedded microcomputer device controllers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of embedded microcomputers as device controllers is well known in the art. Similarly, it is well known to provide a communication interface between embedded microcomputer device controllers and selected external elements. For example, the existing ADC MK3 and ADC MK4 six inch naval countermeasure devices each include an embedded microcomputer device controller and an interface for connecting the controller to an external Launch Control Panel or the like.
The capability for, nature of and level of communication provided between an embedded microcomputer device controller and external elements, however, has heretofore been quite limited. More particularly, returning to the naval countermeasure example (which will be adopted throughout this specification for purposes of illustration, but not limitation), the locations from which communication with the countermeasure are possible are limited to the ship or submarine of which the Launch Control Panel forms a part, or to those locations where a suitable launch control panel simulator or appropriate test box is present. Further, the countermeasures are limited to communicating the "go/no-go" status of their various systems and subsystems to the Launch Control Panel, and the Launch Control Panel can communicate only a very limited set of preset data to the countermeasure (e.g., "launch/don't launch" commands, clock time, ship position, etc.).
Still further, most embedded microcomputer device controllers are preprogrammed at the factory, and the software and/or information so preprogrammed is not readily replaceable or modifiable. Instead, in order to reprogram and/or update the memory or operating program of an embedded microcomputer device controller, it is necessary to extract the programmable memory elements from the device. This normally involves either the return of the device to the factory, or its delivery to a highly skilled technician who has access to specialized tools.
Such limited re-programmability is totally unsatisfactory in many applications. It is time-consuming, expensive, inconvenient, and in some cases, potentially dangerous. For example, the inability to easily reprogram or modify memory data and/or software in an embedded microcomputer device controller located within a medical testing apparatus could result in the inability of a physician to obtain accurate medical test result data in a timely manner. Appropriate diagnosis and/or treatment of a patient might thereby be adversely effected or delayed. Similarly, the inability to provide the aforementioned naval countermeasures with the most recent tactical software code, tactical information and/or threat information in a timely manner prior to the prescheduled departure time of the ship or submarine carrying the countermeasure could adversely impact upon the effectiveness of the countermeasure, and hence, the safety of those aboard the ship or submarine.